Cinza
by Violeta 6V
Summary: "Nós somos feitos do tecido de que são feitos os sonhos."Fic escrita para o projeto Shakeaspre do 6v.


**Autor:** Adriana Swan

**Título:** Cinza

* * *

><p><strong>Fic escrita para o Projeto Shakespeare,, da seção Violeta (Harry e Pansy) do fórum 6v.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cinza<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

_"Nós somos feitos do tecido de que são feitos os sonhos." William Shakespeare_

Pansy lavou o rosto tentando com isso limpar não só suas lágrimas, mas as feridas do próprio coração.

Draco a havia magoado. Havia brincado com ela como sempre o fizera e ela nunca notou, ou nunca quis notar. Estaria sendo egoísta ao pensar que a vida de seu amigo girava em torno dela? Nem namoravam, então que direitos tinha Pansy de ficar com ciúmes? Aliais, nem era ciúme que estava sentido. Essa vontade imensa de arrancar a cabeça da outra garota era só porque seu sentimento de amizade para com Draco Malfoy era um tanto intenso.

Mas ele a correspondia, droga.

A amizade dos dois nunca fora unilateral: sempre foram Draco & Pansy. Juntos. Inseparáveis. E agora ele estava saindo com metade das garotas de Hogwarts. Traidor! Pansy tinha vontade de por o dedo na garganta e vomitar.

Grey's my favorite color

Cinza é a minha cor favorita

Abaixou o rosto na pia e lavou mais uma vez. Estava descabelada, maquiagem borrada, cara de doente. Tudo culpa de Draco. Não gostava de pensar nisso, mas tinha que convir que ele estava começando a atrapalhar sua vida.

A garota levantou o rosto e ao se mirar no espelho viu com surpresa um par de olhos verdes a observando na entrada do banheiro. Uma raiva ímpar tomou conta de seu corpo. Afastando as lágrimas, ela pegou a varinha num movimento rápido e se virou para o intruso revoltada.

- Que porcaria é essa, Potter? O que pensa que está fazendo no banheiro das monitoras? – ela praticamente gritou, sua voz mais rouca do que esperava, seu rosto pingando água.

- Er... na verdade... você é que entrou no banheiro dos monitores, Parkinson. O das monitoras fica a direita. – Ele respondeu calmo, parecendo um pouco constrangido, como se pensasse se devia sair ou não.

A garota piscou algumas vezes antes de olhar ao redor e ver, para seu horror, que o grifo estava certo.

- Putamerda, entrei na porta errada!

Black and white has never been my thing

Preto e branco nunca foram meus tons

Harry riu da expressão preocupada da garota. Ela soltou mais alguns palavrões e guardou a varinha se virando para o espelho e se arrumando para sair dali o mais rápido possível. O garoto, então reparou em sua roupa amassada, seus cabelos desgrenhados e sua maquiagem borrada que o fazia lembrar de filmes de terror trouxa. Uma sensação de incomodo tomou conta do rapaz ao constatar o que ela estava fazendo antes dele entrar.

- Você está... – Harry começou fazendo Pansy se virar e o fitar com olhos assassinos que o fez pensar que "chorando" não era a palavra adequada para aquela situação – horrível!

Pansy bufou.

- Você é muito delicado sabia. – Ela ironizou.

- Você estava chorando? – ele afirmou mais do que perguntou. Ela amarrou a cara mais ainda.

- Agora virou psicólogo, Potter? Veio me oferecer um ombro amigo? – ela cruzou os braços, assumindo uma postura intimidadora e se aproximou do garoto, parando a cerca de um passo dele. Adorava provocar.

- Só quis ajudar – ele desconversou desconfortável pela proximidade.

- Não ajudou em nada... – Pansy começou a falar, mas foi interrompida pela porta se abrindo atrás deles.

Filch entrou no banheiro e franziu o cenho ao se deparar com Harry e Pansy, sozinhos no meio do banheiro dos monitores e a cerca de um passo de distância um do outro. A garota teve poucos segundos para pensar na melhor forma de sair daquela situação, e num piscar de olhos, ela deu um passo a frente e o beijou.

I'll take my drink lukewarm now

Hot and cold is not the thing for me

Eu vou tomar minha bebida morna agora

Quente e frio não é comigo

- Como já disse, os dois estão de detenção e espero que isso não se repita novamente. Onde já se viu, dois alunos do sexto ano se agarrando no banheiro dos monitores. Isso é um absurdo! – Bufou professora McGonagal enquanto os colocava para fora de sua sala depois de um enorme sermão.

- Você é louca, fato. – Harry pigarreou quando se viram sozinhos no corredor. Ele deu as costas e se afastou, ela saiu em seu encalço com passos apressados.

- Não seja dramático, Potter. – Ela riu.

- Dramático? Eu sou dramático? Você me agarrou na frente do Filch, acabamos na sala da McGonagal e eu agora sou dramático. – Ele comentou abismado.

- Até parece que você não gostou de eu ter te beijado – ela desdenhou empinando o nariz.

- Parece? Eu odiei. Agora o Filch vai espalhar para todo mundo que o Potter e a Parkinson estavam se agarrando no banheiro dos monitores. Está entendendo agora?

- Exatamente! – ela concordou com um sorriso de felicidade enorme. Harry parou de andar e a encarou com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

- Você é louca! – ele ralhou uma última vez antes de virar um corredor e seguir caminho para grifinória a deixando sozinha com seus pensamentos felizes.

Absolutes are hidden

I've buried my convictions

As verdades absolutas estão escondidas

Eu enterrei minhas convicções

Harry Potter e Pansy Parkinson estavam se agarrando no banheiro dos monitores. Antes do meio dia toda a escola já estava sabendo disso, para desespero de Harry e felicidade de Pansy.

- Depois da aula podíamos ir fazer o trabalho de poções na biblioteca. – Draco convidou Pansy, indiferente.

- Não dá, estou de detenção.

- Detenção? Porque? – ele quis saber.

- McGonagal colocou o Potter e eu de detenção. – Ela o olhou fingindo analisar o assunto. – É uma história longa, melhor deixar para lá.

Pansy riu consigo por saber que agora Malfoy acreditaria em tudo que os boatos diziam.

XxxxxxX

- Deixa ver se eu entendi, você não tem nada haver com a Parkinson? – Hermione perguntou ao amigo.

- Isso.

- Mas vai cumprir detenção com ela porque foram pegos se agarrando no banheiro dos monitores – ela comentou incrédula.

- Não estávamos nos agarrando – ele falou por entre os dentes – estávamos lá no banheiro e... bem e quando o Filch entrou parecia que estávamos, mas era só um beijo.

- Você beijou a Parkinson?

- Não! Ela me beijou.

- ...

Harry bufou e desistiu de explicar. Era óbvio que agora, até Hermione achava que os boatos eram verdade.

I cannot be blind no more

Numb to what I'm living for

Eu não posso mais ser cego

Paralisado, como estou vivendo

- Boa noite, Potter! – Pansy o cumprimentou, animada, ao chegar na sala de troféus, onde pagariam a detenção. – Tudo bom?

- Boa noite, Parkinson – ele ironizou – fico feliz que esteja tendo uma boa noite, porque a minha está sendo uma droga.

- Sendo dramático de novo – ela cantarolou indiferente.

- Certo, Parkinson, me explica como se eu tivesse 6 anos: porque diabos você quer que a escola pense que estamos envolvidos? É alguma piada sua?

- Eu só queria... – ela tentou pensar em algo enquanto brincava com o pano de limpar os troféus – sei lá, experimentar coisas novas.

- E eu sou a coisa nova a ser experimentado? – ele indagou cruzando os braços e se apoiando em uma mesa.

- Não era – ela reclamou, mas um pensamento começou a se formar em sua mente e um leve sorriso se fez em seus lábios. - Mas não deixa de ser uma possibilidade.

Help me stop this compromise that justifies these lies

I need Your passion in this life

Me ajude a parar com este compromisso que justifica estas mentiras

Eu preciso da tua paixão nessa vida

- Como foi a detenção? – Draco perguntou quando viu Pansy se aproximar da sala de poções, onde ele a esperava.

- Interessante – ela respondeu com o sorriso mais radiante que conseguiu dar.

- Aposto que sim – Malfoy ironizou a olhando de alto à baixo com malícia. Ela se empertigou.

- Quer saber? Não é da sua conta. – Ela respondeu grosseira, vendo a situação começar a fugir de seu controle. – Não é da conta de ninguém o que faço quando saiu com alguém à noite.

Ele gargalhou alto.

- Quando sai com alguém à noite? – ele repetiu divertido. Ela empinou o nariz. – Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que eu sei exatamente o que vocês fizeram ontem à noite.

O coração de Pansy pareceu parar de bater momentaneamente, tentando adivinhar os pensamentos do loiro. Sua preocupação foi tanta que nem notou que Harry acabara de chegar ao corredor da sala de poções também.

- E o que exatamente você acha que fizemos? – ela falou, sua voz baixa e preocupada.

- Eu acho que não fizeram nada. – Malfoy desdenhou divertido, ela sentiu o próprio rosto empalidecer – Eu acho que você só inventou esse teatrinho de ter ficado com o Potter para me fazer ciúmes; vocês foram pegos fazendo algo idiota e você inventou isso de estarem juntos para que as pessoas pensassem que alguém quer você. Mas não deu certo, Pansy, porque ninguém quer você. Caras santos como o Potter não saem com garotas com sua reputação! – ele riu outra vez, ela sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta – Caras só saem com garotas como você... usadinhas... para "brincarem" e depois jogarem fora. Como eu fiz com você.

Pansy baixou a cabeça por alguns segundos.

- Bom dia, Parkinson! – Harry a cumprimentou com um sorriso leve. – Tudo bom?

O queixo de Draco caiu quando ele se virou e viu Harry Potter os encarando no meio do corredor com ar amigável. Isso não condizia em nada com o que imaginara. Pansy piscou várias vezes antes de conseguir balbuciar algo.

- Er... aham. – Ela gemeu, surpresa.

- Bom, então essa noite nos vemos não é? – Harry indagou e Pansy não conseguiu atinar o sentido da frase. Como assim? – Na detenção, lembra?

Uma luz vermelha e dourada se acendeu no cérebro da garota.

- Aaaah, claro, Potter. Nos vemos na detenção. – Um sorriso absolutamente angelical se formou no rosto antes triste da garota e ambos entraram na sala de poções se sentindo mais leves, enquanto um Malfoy ficava no meio do corredor, chocado demais com o que vira para se mover.

Pansy estava feliz por Harry a ter ajudado. Ajudado sim, já que não havia mais detenção nenhuma para eles.

I don't want to impose

Who really needs to know what I believe

Eu não quero impor

Quem precisa saber realmente no que eu acredito?

- Então você está me usando para fazer ciúmes no Malfoy – Harry constatou ao vê-la chegar na sala de troféus. Ele estava confortavelmente sentado sobre a mesa que limpara na noite anterior. – Isso é mal.

A garota encarou os olhos verdes por um momento e constatou que apesar das palavras que usara, não havia nenhuma mágoa no olhar de Potter.

- Não, não estou – ela respondeu indiferente se aproximando e ficando parada em frente a ele, cerca de dois passos de distância. – Porque me ajudou, Potter?

- Malfoy foi cruel – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Mesmo? Você conhece minha fama – sua voz tinha um pouco de dor delicadamente contida – ele não disse nada que não fosse verdade.

Os olhos verdes de repente se tornaram astutos, como se ele a estivesse estudando. Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre eles e fez Pansy pensar que não devia ter ido ali. Nunca havia se aproximado de Harry até o dia anterior, o que ela esperava daquele encontro afinal?

- Eu posso estar querendo experimentar coisas novas. – Ele respondeu atento, estudando a reação da sonserina.

Uma sensação de angústia e surpresa se apoderou de Pansy. Ela cruzou os braços, cada vez mais incomodada com o olhar do rapaz.

- Então eu sou "a coisa" e você quer me "experimentar"? – ela riu com amargura – Todos os caras de Hogwarts querem, eu devia ter imaginado.

- "Coisa" não – ele falou indiferente, descartando a palavra. – uma possibilidade.

E de repente aquilo não parecia tão ruim.

Cause no one likes rockin' boats

And who would care to see the way I see

Porque ninguém gosta de complicar a situação

E quem vai se preocupar em ver o caminho que eu sigo?

- Mas… você é Harry Potter. O Harry Potter! – ela falou tentando ser lógica – O-menino-que-sobreviveu!

- E... – ele brincou tentando ver onde ela queria chegar.

- E... você pode ter qualquer garota de Hogwarts que você quiser! – ela concluiu exasperada.

- Isso inclui você?

Silêncio.

- Caras como você não ficam com garotas como eu – ela falou sem querer acreditar no que ouvia.

- Sabe que tenho problema com regras. – Ele concluiu maroto.

Ela sorriu.

So give me the fire, yeah

God give me Your fire

And raise this life higher

Então me dê o fogo, sim

Deus me dê o teu fogo

E leve a minha vida mais além

Malfoy arrumou o material sobre a banca, impaciente, esperando Pansy. A garota chegou, um leve sorriso nos lábios, sem olhar para o loiro sentou na mesa ao lado e arrumou o próprio material, perdida em seus pensamentos. O sonserino ainda ficou a observando por alguns instantes enquanto os outros alunos entravam na sala. A curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Então, Pansy. Como foi a detenção? – perguntou com seu costumeiro sorriso sarcástico.

Pansy o olhou de lado, incomodada. Havia esquecido Draco, mas não podia achar que ele a esqueceria tão facilmente. Ela chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida por outra pessoa.

- Sinceramente, Malfoy? – Harry se intrometeu, parando entre as mesas onde Pansy e Draco estavam sentados. Ele possuía um sorriso sínico – Eu diria que a detenção foi... interessante!

Sem esperar por uma resposta Harry seguiu para sentar mais a frente, na mesa de Hermione, deixando Draco encabulado e Pansy se sentindo tão bem "como se fosse feita da mesma matéria de que são feitos os sonhos".

Absolutes are hidden

I've buried my convictions

I cannot be blind no more

Numb to what I'm living for

Help me stop this compromise that justifies these lies

I need Your passion in this life

As verdades absolutas estão escondidas

Eu enterrei minhas convicções

Eu não posso mais ser cego

Paralisado, como estou vivendo

Me ajude a parar com este compromisso que justifica estas mentiras

Eu preciso da tua paixão nessa vida

N.A.: A fic HarryPansy mais ooc que já fiz na vida, mas eu queria arriscar algo mais doce que tivesse um fundo sentimental. A música não tem muito haver, mas gosto de ir pondo as músicas que me inspiram a escrever.


End file.
